A Frozen Eclipse of the Heart
by SonicXmen94
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Anna and Kristoff. In one story, Kristoff takes Anna ice harvesting. In another, Anna challenges Kristoff to a race. Also surprise appearances. Now complete.
1. Ice Harvesting Disaster Part 1

**A/N: Hello fellow fans. Tis I, SonicXmen94 here to bring you a story about probably the best Disney movie ever, Frozen. This will be a little story about my favorite Disney couple, Anna and Kristoff. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

**Ice Harvesting Disaster(1 of 2)**

* * *

><p>On a cool winter day in the kingdom of Arendelle, a young princess with the name of Anna, was waking up from her deep slumber. She looked outside, and she saw at least two inches of snow on the ground, and ice covering the fjords. Anna excitedly got changed, and knocked on her sister's door, who goes by the name of Elsa.<p>

"Elsa!" Anna called, "Elsa, wake up!"

"No," Elsa replied, not budging from her bed.

"But it's snowing out, we have to play!" Anna whined.

"Anna, we're too old to play, "Elsa said, "plus, I have duties today, go get Kristoff or Olaf."

"But he's still on his ice trip," Anna said, still whining, "and I'm not too old to play. I know I'm eighteen, but it doesn't mean I still can have fun."

"I know, and I'm just saying Anna," said a tired Elsa, "and Kristoff got back from his trip late last night, Kai told me."

"Really?", Anna asked with joy, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was exhausted, plus you were already asleep."

"Thanks sis," Anna said as she skipped off to find Kristoff.

* * *

><p>Anna ran to the stables, where Kristoff sleeps, to see if he was awake. She made it to the stables, only to see Sven, Kristoff's best friend and reindeer.<p>

"Hey Sven," Anna cooed, "do you know where Kristoff is?"

Sven moved his head, telling her to turn around. It was Kristoff.

"There you are," said Anna, "I was looking for you."

"Hey, good morning Anna," he said, "I was just about to go up into the mountains to harvest ice."

"Oh," Anna pouted, "I was hoping you would play in the snow with me. Hey! Maybe I can go with you so I can watch you to see how ice harvesting works."

Kristoff wasn't sure about this idea. "I don't know Anna ice harvesting is very dangerous, and I refuse to see you get hurt or killed."

"Please?" she begged, "we barely see each other anyway."

"Anna, we see each other every day."

"Oh, right, but still, Pretty please with chocolate on top?"

Anna gave him the puppy dog eyes. Kristoff thought it looked cute when she did that. Like Elsa, he can't resist that look.

"Okay fine," he said, giving in.

Anna let out a scream, and jumped on him with a hug.

"Thank you!" she said, "I'll meet you in a couple of minutes."

"Hold up," he shouted to her.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Make sure to bring a warm pair of clothes," he said.

"I will," she yelled back, and ran to get packed for her trip.

* * *

><p>After a little bit of packing, Anna set out to find Kristoff. She found him waiting for her at the fjord.<p>

"Hey feisty-pants," he said to her.

"Hey Kristoff," she said back to him.

_I love it when he calls me that,_ Anna thought to herself.

Kristoff jumped on his sled. Being the gentleman he is, he helped Anna get on.

"Thank you," she said.

"Let's go Sven, HYAH!" Kristoff yelled, and Sven was off like a lightning bolt.

* * *

><p>Anna was enjoying the sled ride. It was just her and Kristoff, also Sven, but she knew he wouldn't interfere.<p>

"It's really nice out here isn't it," Anna asked Kristoff.

"Sure is," he said back, "and it's even better because I have you with me."

Anna turned red after that remark. He was so sweet to her.

"Really?" she asked, still blushing.

At that. Anna gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek. His eyes grew wide, and blushed.. Anna smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. There was a few moments of silence. Just the sound of Sven trotting in the snow.

"So," Kristoff said, breaking the silence, "how's it like being a princess?"

"It's boring," Anna said almost instantly, "I have to go to royal meetings, and it lasts for hours on end. It puts me to sleep. But as a princess, I have to act all lady like. It's nearly impossible for me to do that, y'know?"

"I understand," Kristoff said, "when I was a child, I was told to behave whenever I went ice harvesting with the others, and it was really hard for me to do that."

"It stinks doesn't it," Anna asked Kristoff, as she laid her head down on Kristoff's shoulder.

Kristoff's eyes widened, looking down at her, eyes closed. He didn't mind though. He was glad he took her along with him. Sorta.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Kristoff said as they arrived at the frozen lake. Kristoff got all the tools he needed in order to harvest ice. Anna stared in awe at the sight of Kristoff carrying all the heavy supplies.<p>

"Here, let me help," Anna offered, getting a pic ax, but Kristoff stopped her.

"I don't think so," he said in a serious tone, "no ones getting hurt today."

"Alright," Anna said, quickly backing away.

Kristoff wasn't kidding. He didn't even let her go near the supplies that were sitting down next to Sven.

"Wow," Anna said in awe, "you're pretty good at this stuff."

"Thanks," Kristoff said, " I've been doing this for years, so I know the routine."

"You might need to take a break, you look exhausted," Anna insisted.

"Nah, I'm good," said Kristoff.

"No, sit down."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Please?"

Anna once again made the puppy dog eyes. And again, Kristoff couldn't resist that cute little face.

"Okay, I'll rest," he said, giving in.

* * *

><p>Kristoff made lunch. He made a tuna sandwich, while Anna simply brought left over dinner rolls from last night's dinner. After lunch, Kristoff was about to get up to continue, but Anna stopped him.<p>

"Please sit with me a little longer," she said in her sweet soft voice.

Kristoff just looked at her for a few seconds.

"Okay fine," he said sitting down.

Anna rested on Kristoff's shoulder as he rapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He didn't want this moment to end. At least for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, thus ends the first chapter for my Frozen story. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think.**


	2. Ice Harvesting Disaster Part 2

**Hey everyone. I've decided to make this story a collection of one-shots. This one will be the only two part story in this fic. I'm open to ideas, but under one condition, they must not have any sexual content in them, or anything else inappropriate. They can't be where Anna gets pregnant. And I have to understand what the story will be about. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong> Ice Harvesting Disaster(2 of 2)<strong>

Kristoff woke up to the sound of Sven grunting at him. He didn't realize how long he had been sleeping. Kristoff got up to pick up his ax, and Anna looked at him as she was waking up herself.

"How long have we been asleep?" she asked in a tired voice.

"I'm not sure, maybe an hour or so," Kristoff replied.

It was a little past noon, and Anna watched Kristoff cut through the ice. She all the sudden wanted to try it.

"Hey Kristoff," she said, "do you think I can try?"

Kristoff stopped in his tracks.

"No way," he said right away, "I'm not going to see you get hurt, plus Elsa will probably kill me if she found out what'll happene to you if you tried."

"Please?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Anna, the puppy eyes aren't working this time," Kristoff said in a serious tone.

Anna lost the puppy eyes. "Come on Kristoff, just one swing?"

"Anna, my answer is no!" he said, raising his voice.

This scared Anna. Kristoff never yelled at her like that in a while. Last time he raised his voice was when they just met, and he was shocked about Anna getting engaged to someone she just met that day. Anna was at the brink of tears. Kristoff looked back at her.

"I'm sorry Anna," Kristoff apologized, hugging her, "I'm just worried that you get really injured, or worse, killed."

"I understand," she said, lifting her head.

* * *

><p>Kristoff continued harvesting, until he decided to reconsider Anna's question.<p>

"Anna?"

Anna looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I'll let you do ONE swing."

At this, Anna jumped up and hugged Kristoff. Anna was getting ready to pick up the ax, but Kristoff stopped her. "Your not doing this without my support."

Kristoff grabbed Anna's arm, lifted it up, and swung.

"Good job," he said," I'll let you do it one more time."

"Alright."

She was about to lift up, but she heard the ice crack. Then Anna fell through the ice, grabbing on to the ledge.

"ANNA!," Kristoff shouted and reached out for her. "Give me your hand!"

Anna did what Kristoff asked and grabbed his hand. He tried to pull Anna up, but the water in her boots were pulling her down, making her heavier every second.

"Kristoff!" she yelled, "I can't hang on!"

"Just hang in there," Kristoff said, "Sven, grab the rope."

Sven did what his master asked. He got the rope, giving it to Kristoff. He tied the rope to the reindeer. Sven was strong, so Kristoff figured he can pull him, which will pull Anna out.

"K-Kristoff," Anna said, shivering, "it's freezing here."

"I know Anna," Kristoff said, "Sven'll pull us out, he's strong."

"O-Ok-k-kay."

"On my mark Sven," Kristoff yelled, "pull!"

Sven pulled as hard as he could. Anna was slowly coming out of the freezing water.

"Keep going!" Kristoff yelled.

Anna was slowly coming out of the hole, but Anna's hand slipped out of her glove and fell all the way in the freezing water.

"ANNA!" Kristoff yelled as he jumped in to save her, not caring about the water's temperature. Anna tried to yell his name, but the water refused to let her do so. Kristoff kept swimming down to reach Anna. He finally caught her and swam back up to the surface. Sven was waiting for them, and once Kristoff got out of the water, he gasped for air.

"Pull us out Sven," Kristoff said as the reindeer did what he asked. Anna's were shut for a minute, but she regained consciousness shortly after, and began to sob on Kristoff's chest.

"It's okay," Kristoff cooed, "you're safe now."

"I'm s-sorry," Anna apologized, "I w-was s-stupid enough to t-try."

"No," Kristoff said, "it was my fault. I should of never reconsidered. We need to get you near a fire."

Anna nodded. Kristoff loaded the sled as fast as he could, helping Anna get on.

"Hurry Sven," Kristoff said as Sven rushed back to Arendelle as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>"Come on buddy, faster," Kristoff told his reindeer. Sven snorted and went as fast as that little reindeer could go.<p>

They finally reached Arendelle, rushing to get to the gates. Kristoff got off of Sven and carried Anna bridal style.

"Deja vu huh?" Anna asked as Krisoff carried her.

"Yep," he replied. Luckily, this wasn't as serious as the first time Kristoff carried Anna to Arendelle. The first time that happened, Elsa accidentally froze Anna's heart.

Kristoff burst through the doors to get Anna to the nearest fire. He passed by Elsa.

"Kristoff, what happened?!" Elsa said in worry.

"We hade a little accident while ice harvesting."

"You did WHAT?!"

"I gotta get her to a fire."

"I'm on it."

* * *

><p>Elsa rushed to Anna's room to start up a fire. Kristoff laid her right next to it.<p>

"Ahhhhhhh," Anna said as she got comfortable, "much better, thanks Elsa."

"No problem dear," Elsa said. She glared at Kristoff.

"Why did you take her ice harvesting?" she asked.

"Well, she went up to me, and she asked if I wanted to play in the snow," he explained.

He explained the whole story to Elsa, which she then looked back at Anna.

"Anna, I've warned you countless times how dangerous ice harvesting can be," Elsa said.

"I know," said Anna, "but I really wanted to see how he does it."

"I know, but I'm just saying how dangerous it can get," said Elsa, " if Kristoff wasn't there, you would've drowned."

"I'm sorry Anna," Kristoff apologized, "I shouldn't of let you go with me."

"No, it was my fault," Anna said, "I shouldn't of asked to go with you."

"I'll give you too some privacy," Elsa said as she stepped out of the room to let the two lovers talk.

Kristoff instead of showing her, he explained how ice harvesting works. He thought it would be easier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what'd you think? Let me know in the reviews. Stay tuned for more Kristanna stories.**


	3. Arendelle Reindeer Games

**A/N: I'm back. This next story was suggested by The Legend of the Rune Factory, and I LOVED it! This will be a horse/reindeer race between Anna and Kristoff. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arendelle Reindeer Games<strong>

Kristoff came back from the kingdom of Corona to get rid of the ice from their fjord. It bothered the queen so much, she sent a request to come and send their ice harvester and get rid of it. He took Sven back to the stables, where all the other horses are. Anna ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back," she greeted, still hugging him.

"Hey there feisty pants," he said.

Anna just loved it when he called her that. She would make a small giggle every time he said that.

"So," she said, "what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I was going to take a small nap," Kristoff said, "then I was going to take Sven out for a run."

Anna had a light bulb go off in her head. "I have an idea!," she blurted out.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"We can have a race between Sven and my horse!"

Kristoff thought for a second. He smiled.

"I think that's a great idea," he said, "but can I take a nap first?"

"Of course," Anna said, giggling. She got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"See you soon, honey!" she shouted as she skipped back to the castle. Kristof smiled when she called him honey. She's never called him that before, so he blushed. Sven nudged him.

"No Sven," he said, "I wasn't blushing."

"_Yes you were," _Kristoff said, playing as Sven's voice.

* * *

><p>Kristoff took a two hour nap at least. Anna was getting really impatient, so she barged in his room. "Kritoff, come on let's race!" she said, obviously hyped up. Kristoff just groaned. "Five more minutes."<p>

"No," Anna said, "I've waited too long."

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," Kristoff said, giving up. He changed into his usual snow outfit, since it was snowing outside. He met up with Anna, who was anxiously waiting for him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"You bet, Kristoff replied, ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Fat chance!"

"It's so on!"

The two lovers ran out to the woods, where they run into Olaf, the snowman that Anna and Elsa built when they were kids.

"Hey guys!" he shouted.

"Hi Olaf," Anna greeted back.

"What are you guys doing," Olaf asked.

"We're going to have reindeer and horse race," Kristoff answered.

Anna presented her horse to Olaf, who's name was Daisy. Olaf cooed at the paint.

"Hi, I'm Olaf," he greeted, "and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf," Anna giggled, "she can't understand like Sven does."

"Oh, hey, can I call go?" Olaf asked.

"Of course," Anna said.

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf walked a little farther into the forest, where they were to have the their race. Anna hopped on to her horse, while Kristoff hopped on Sven, and Olaf just waddled over to the side, ready to signal.<p>

"Your going down, Bjorgman?" Anna asked, in competitive mode.

"Get ready to eat my snow," Kristoff retorted.

"On your mark," Olaf shouted, "get set."

Anna adjusted herself, ready for take off.

"GOOOOOOOOO!" Olaf shouted, as Anna and Kristoff took off, blowing Olaf's body parts off of him.

"Oh come on!" he shouted in frustration.

* * *

><p>Anna and Kristoff were across from the North Mountain, Kristoff in the lead. Anna was huffing in frustration, trying to get Daisy to go faster.<p>

"Come on girl," she patted the horse, "keep going."

Anna finally caught up to Kristoff. He looked at her in shock.

"How did you get here so fast?!"

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to see your beautiful face."

Kristoff's eyes got bigger. Sven was trying to get his attention, but Kristoff justed stayed in the same position.

"It worked," Anna whispered, "see you later alligator. HYAA"

And with that, Daisy took off leaving Kristoff behind. He finally came back to his senses and told Sven to go faster. Olaf was waiting for them at the imaginary finish line. Anna flew past him, pulling his body parts apart again.

"Not again!" he shouted.

Kristoff looked at her as she was bragging over her victory. He laughed. She turned to him.

"That was fun," Anna said, "we should totally do that again sometime."

"definitely," Kristoff said, "I liked that trick you pulled back there."

"Thanks."

"Well," Olaf said as he came in, dizzy, "looks like Anna is the winner."

* * *

><p>Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf all walked back to the castle, where they were going to tell Elsa all about the news. Sven was munching on a carrot that Kristoff brought with him in case he got hungry. It's been a tiring day for our heroes. Anna won a really intense race between a horse and a reindeer. Kristoff was slightly upset over his loss, but it was okay, because if it made Anna happy, then it made him happy. They finally arrived at the castle, where Elsa was patiently waiting for them.<p>

"There you guys are," she said, "so how'd it go?"

"I won!" Anna squealed excitedly, jumping up and down. Anna told Elsa about the race before she departed.

"Congrats!," Elsa said, happy for her sister.

They all headed out for lunch, where Anna and Kristoff, along with Olaf, were talking all about the race. Olaf told Elsa how his body parts fell off as they took off. She giggled at the little snowman.

After lunch, Elsa headed to her studies, where she had some paperwork left to be done, and Anna and Kristoff spent the rest of the day hanging out in the town. Nothing can be better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd y'all think? Let me know in the reviews. I'll keep going on this story, so make sure to give me your ideas. Also make sure to check out my Arthur and the Minimoys story if you're interested. See you next chapter.**


	4. Arendelle Valentine

**A/N: Since Valentine's Day is coming up, I've decided to write a chapter where Kristoff tries to give Anna chocolate for Valentine's Day. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kristoff woke up to the sound of bells. It rang eight times, so it was eight in the morning. "Five more minutes," he said to himself, as he lay back down. Anna burst threw his door.<p>

"Kristoff Kristoff Kristoff!" she yelled as Kristoff flew up from the bed. "Guess what day it is?"

"Is it Elsa's birthday?" he asked.

"No silly," Anna said, still excited. "It's Valentine's Day!"

Kristoff's eyes went wide. He had totally forgot that today was Valentine's Day. He needed to give Anna something. He thought for a second, then it hit him. He would give her chocolates for Valentine's Day. He knew that she loved chocolate, so why not?

"See you downstairs sweetie!" she said, skipping out of his room. He heard the clattering of metal. She must of tripped over a knight in shining armor. Classic Anna. Kristoff got dressed and headed downstairs. Elsa and Anna were patiently waiting for him and the first course.

"Good morning Kristoff," Elsa greeted.

"Good morning to you, your majesty," Kristoff said.

"Please, just call me Elsa."

"Sorry."

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were eating breakfast as Olaf waddled in with a box of chocolate.

"For you Elsa," he said in a cheery tone.

"Aww, thank you Olaf," Elsa said, and gave him a hug and a kiss. Olaf giggled.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Anna offered.

"Sure why not," Olaf said. And with that, Olaf began to tell them how hard it was to get the chocolates.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Kristoff went out to the market to get Anna something for Valentine's Day. At first he thought of just getting chocolates for her, but he decided that it was too little for her. He decided to get her some flowers, and maybe a trip to the forest on his sled. After constant thinking, he went to go get Anna two boxes of chocolate, also a bouquet of flowers.<p>

"Well," Kristoff said to himself, "I believe that's everything."

Anna suddenly spotted Kristoff and ran to him. "Kristoff!"

"Oh no," he whispered to himself.

"What'cha doin'?" Anna asked in a cute little voice.

"Um," Kristoff stuttered, "I. Was. Taking a walk through town."

"What's in the bag?"

"Uh. Um. It's Sven's gift."

"What'd you get him?"

"A box of carrots."

"I didn't know they had boxes of carrots."

"Neither did I, until I found them."

"Okay, see you later."

After that, Anna gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek, and ran back to the castle.

Kristoff blew a sigh of relief. "That was close."

* * *

><p>Kristoff rushed to get back to the castle, before he could be spotted again. It was a success for him. He ran up to his room where he could hide all of the goodies that he got for Anna. He would wait until tonight to give it to her. Anna came barging through his door. "Kristoooooooof!" she yelled in a sing song voice, "look what I got for you!"<p>

She pulled out a little gift bag. "Open it!"

Kristoff pulled out the stuff that was in the bag. It was a new snow hat and a new pair of snow boots. The same kind that he wore from their adventure.

"Wow," he said in awe, "Anna these are amazing!"

"You like them?" she asked.

"Of course I do!"

Kristoff pulled out his gift and gave it to her. She immediately ripped it open. She gasped as she found the box of chocolates. "Kristoff," she said, "you got me chocolate?"

"I figured you would want some."

"So this is what you were doing at the market today?"

"You caught me."

Anna jumped up and hugged Kristoff tight enough to where he couldn't breath. She released him and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks you."

"And I also got you these." He pulled out the bouquet of flowers that he also bought. Anna gasped as she pulled out the flowers. "These are so pretty."

Anna and Kristoff shared one last kiss, taken as a thank you from Anna. She left the room after that. Kristoff smiled to himself. "Well done Kristoff. Well done."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this one's a little short, but I was really anxious to get this posted before Valentine's Day. I still hope you enjoyed it. Give any ideas, except for the ones I stated back in chapter 2. Make sure to check out my Arthur and the Minimoys story as well, which is still in the works.**


	5. An Apology

Anna and Kristoff were walking hand in hand across the forest with no worries. It was spring in Arendelle, and all the flowers were blooming. Olaf was especially pleased with spring. He always loved to sniff the flowers, but he ends up loosing his nose when he sneezes. Thankfully, Sven was always there to catch it for him. Kristoff found a sunflower and gave it to Anna. She was very pleased with his gift. She thanked him with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Kristoff," Anna said, "I'm kinda glad Elsa froze Arendelle."

Kristoff looked at Anna in surprise. "Why?"

"Well," she started, "I wouldn't of met you if I hadn't of chased after her." Kristoff smiled after that remark. "Well I'm also glad that I went to Oaken's, even though he's a jerk, and ran into you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't of ever helped you on your little expedition." Anna blushed. They continued to walk until they decided they wanted to eat.

* * *

><p>The lovely couple set up a little picnic up on a hill not far from Arendelle. They ate chocolates galore, and they talked. Olaf, with his little snow cloud, was wandering with them and he tried (and failed) to eat one of Anna sandwiches. Anna just giggled at the little snowman. Sven was eating some pumpkin pie that Kristoff wanted to eat, but Sven found it first. Kristoff grumbled, and Anna laughed at him.<p>

"Come on, Sven!" Kristoff whined, "I was gonna eat that."

'_Too bad, so sad,'_ Sven "said." That made Anna laugh even more. She got on her back, and started rolling down the hill.

"Anna!" Kristoff said in panic, and chased after her. Anna finally stopped rolling, still laughing.

"That was fun," she giggled. Kristoff offered to help her up, and she excepted his hand. Anna suddenly saw a strange figure in the distance. It looked like a man in royal attire. She thought he looked familiar. Could it be the Duke of Weaseltown? Or was it Weselton. She didn't know. It could be another royal ice harvester? But Kristoff was the only ice harvester with a royal position. When the figure got closer. She discovered who it was. It was Hans. The jerk who lied to Anna, and threatened to kill Elsa. "Hans?"

"Nope," he said, "just your worst nightmare."

Hans had scars all over his face, Anna saw that he tried to escape the guards. "Miss me?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not at all," she snapped, "and why should I? You tried to kill me and my sister!"

Kristoff came over to see what the problem was. Once he saw Hans, he marched over to him and punched him in the face.

"You little snot!," he snapped, "why did you show your face to me?"

"Kristoff, calm down," Anna stopped him. Kristoff looked at her, then back to Hans.

"But this jerk tried to kill you!" Kristoff retorted.

"I'll deal with him!" Anna snapped. Kristoff immediately backed away so Anna can deal with Hans.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked in a serious tone.

"I've come to apologize for my actions, I was forced to by my oldest brother. He's the one who hates Arendelle, and I just followed along. I was very selfish and stupid, and I curse myself for doing so.

Anna looked at him. "I'm sorry Hans, I just can't seem to accept your apology. You tried to kill my sister, AND you lied to me!"

"But A-"

"JUST GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!"

Hans tried to say something, but he didn't want to upset Anna, so he just left.

Anna started to tear up. Luckily, Kristoff was there to comfort her, so he brought her into a warm embrace. She lost the battle to her tears, and cried into Kristoff's shoulder.

"Oh Kristoff," she cried, "why did he have to come back?"

"I have no idea," he answered, "but I'll make sure he never comes near you again."

Anna smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go home," Anna said.

* * *

><p>Hans was walking through the woods, trying to figure out how to apologize to Anna. A light bulb lit up in his head.<p>

"I've got it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Listening to Let It Go for the billionth time, as all Frozen fans do. Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm trying to get these in as soon as possible. I despise Hans with all my heart, but he will show up to try to apologize to little miss Anna. Chapters in the future will be loosely connected to this one. See you soon. Review!**


	6. The Nightmares Return

**Author's Notes: Congrats to the team for Frozen for winning BOTH their nominations on the Oscars. Here's chapter six. I want to shout out to peetagrl3 for the positive reviews. There's a lot more to come. What ideas do you all have? Send me a PM or put it in the reviews. This chapter has more Anna and Elsa SISTER love than Kristanna. I think Elsanna is gross, and very, VERY wrong! They will never appear in my stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Nightmares Return<p>

Anna was twisting and turning. Small groans came out of her mouth.

_"Elsa please, I can't live like this anymore," Anna said as she took Elsa's glove out of her hand. Elsa just stared at her for a second. "Then leave," Elsa finally said. Anna looked at her with teary eyes as Elsa walked away. _

_"What did I ever do to you?!" she asked in pain. _

_"Enough Anna"_

_"No, why? Why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out, WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"_

_"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa shouted, as ice shot out of her hand, hitting Anna in the heart. Elsa gasped, and looked at the crowd in fear. She just shot her sister with her powers, the one thing she never wanted to do again. After thirteen years of isolation, she made the same mistake again. Anna eyes were too heavy to stay open, and her skin turned ice blue, then lay there on the floor. She was killed by Elsa._

* * *

><p>Anna shot out of bed with a short yelp, tears coming out of her eyes, and sweat dripping down her body. Kristoff and Elsa could hear it from miles away. Elsa was the first to burst into the door, with her ice blue nightgown, and Kristoff trailing behind her. "Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked in panic, "we heard you screaming from down the hall."<p>

"Oh Elsa," Anna said, as she broke down crying on Elsa's shoulder, and Kristoff rubbing Anna's back. "It was about the night of your coronation, and you released your powers, and it struck m-me, instead of making an ice wall on the f-floor." Anna just kept crying while both Elsa and Kristoff were comforting her. Elsa felt Anna's pain. She has had that same exact dream for the past few weeks, and she guessed that it passed on to Anna. After calming down a little bit, Elsa began to tell Anna about the dream.

"I've been having that same dream for sometime now too," Elsa said, "is this the first time you've had it?" Anna nodded slowly. Kristoff started to speak.

"Anna," he said, "there's nothing to be afraid of. Elsa's got control over her powers, and there is no chance of her hurting you again."

"And what if she does, I mean, if she lets her powers go out of whack?" Anna asked.

"Don't think like that," Elsa said, "don't think of the future, think about now. Right now, everyone is in acceptance of me as queen, and I promise, nothing will ever happen to you."

Anna looked up at her sister. "You promise?"

"With all my heart."

Anna gave Elsa a hug, and Elsa returned it. Kristoff came up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna started tearing up. She never thought Elsa would be the one to ask her that question.

"Of course."

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff all ran down to the ballroom, where the girls always had their snow fun when they were kids. All three of them made a snowman. Afterwards, they all headed back upstairs and went back to bed. Elsa let Anna sleep in her room, since Elsa figured that Anna would be too scared to go back to sleep. Even if they had all that fun.


	7. The Chocolate Festival

**Author's Notes: I'm so freaking sorry! I haven't updated in SO long. But since Frozen came out on DVD, I'll write a new chapter for you guys! Enjoy. Here, Kristoff decides to take Anna to the annual Arendelle chocolate festival.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Chocolate Festival<span>**

It's summer once again in Arendelle. Everything is peaceful, and no snowy winter to destroy the warmth and sunshine of the day. Anna was eating breakfast in the dining hall with her older sister, Elsa, and also Olaf, the talking snowman that Elsa created with her powers, and one of Anna's best friends.

"So I grabbed the rope, pulling Sven with the bag in his mouth, and we got away with the carrots," Olaf was explaining to Anna and Elsa, in which they were giggling at him.

"Wow Olaf," Elsa said, "It must have been really difficult to steal all of those carrots."

"Oh it was," said Olaf, "but with Sven's help, I got the carrots for him."

"Well good job. Hey, Anna," Elsa said.

"Yes?"

"Today's the annual chocolate festival in town square, why don't you and Kristoff go down there."

"Can't you come too?" asked Anna.

"I wish I could," Elsa answered, "but I have duties today, you know, trade agreements, and all that." Anna pouted, looked down on the ground. She was looking forward to go to the festival with Elsa this year. Every year since Elsa shut Anna out, and wasn't allowed to go to the festival with her. Kristoff was her only option. Anna got up from the table, with Olaf following her.

"Where're we going?" Olaf asked.

"We're going to find Kristoff so he can take me to the chocolate festival."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!"

* * *

><p>Kristoff and Sven were in the stables, sharing a carrot. He looked out the window to see a full crowd outside town square to visit the festival. Then he saw Anna running to the stables. Kristoff pushed is way to get to Anna. He spun her around, and gave her a hug.<p>

"Kristoff," she said, "you wanna go to the chocolate festival with me today?"

Kristoff stood there. _That's what this crowd is for, _he thought to himself. "Why, can't Elsa take you?"

"She's very busy, and I really want to go this year. Please go with me. Please?" Anna, once again, gave Kristoff the puppy face. Kristoff gave in, yet again. Come on, how can he resist a cute little thing like Anna? "Sure, why not. I have nothing planned for today."

Anna squealed in happiness, and pecked his cheek. "Thanks, now let's go!"

She pulled Kristoff through the crowd to see all the new chocolates on display. Anna admired all the different flavors, like chocolate imported from Germany and France. Anna thought they all tasted good, and she even made Kristoff try a few, and he thought they tasted good too.

After walking around for a little bit, they ran into Oaken, the owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, at his own booth.

"Woho! Big summer blowout!" he greeted. Kristoff awkwardly backed up. He remembered the last time they met. It was when Kristoff needed supplies for the winter weather that was happening during that time, and he called Oaken a crook, and that's when he got thrown out. Oaken glared at Kristoff for a while, until he finally broke the silence.

"So we meet again," Oaken said.

"Yep," Kristoff said, awkwardly, "may we taste your sample?"

"But of course!" Oaken said with joy. Anna and Kristoff tasted the sample on Oaken's booth, in which they both thought was delicious.

"Oaken," Anna said with joy, "these are amazing! Best chocolates of the day!"

Oaken smiled at Anna's compliment. "Thank you, you will buy, ya?"

"Of course!"

Anna and Kristoff bought a couple bags of Oaken's chocolates, then continued down the town. Anna noticed someone down the street. "Hey Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?"

Kristoff took one look at the figure, in which he turned to look at them, and it was Hans. Yes, Hans who tried to apologize to Anna the other week. Anna was so confused why he had the heart to try and apologize to her.

"Here comes Prince Charming," Kristoff murmured.

"Ah, Anna, what a pleasure it is to see you here," Hans grinned.

"What do you want this time?" Anna asked in a serious tone.

"I've come to try to apologize. Again."

"I told you, I don't wanna see you again," Anna said, in the verge of tears.

"But-"

"She said, she never wants to see you again, why don't you get that?!" Kristoff snapped. "You tried to kill her, and her sister, so what right does she have to forgive you?!"

"I ju-"

"YOU JUST WHAT HANS?!" Anna snapped at him, "you thought you could just break my heart, and then come back and try to apologize?! You should be in prison."

Hans was the one who was close to tears this time. He knew he made a huge mistake, but he thought that Anna would never talk to him again. Hans just walked away as Anna was crying. Hans stood there with a frown on his face. _I didn't escape from prison for nothing, _he thought, _I get you to forgive me sooner or later._

Kristoff was trying his best to comfort her. "Let's just go back to the castle."

Anna nodded, and they headed back to the castle. Kristoff took Anna up to her room to comfort her. "Anna, it's okay."

"No it's not," Anna said, "why does he think he can try to come back to me, and beg for forgiveness, it just doesn't make sense. And how'd he get out of jail?"

Kristoff looked at her. "I don't know, but if he lays a finger on you, I'll give him the smack down." Anna slightly giggled at him, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said, as she closed her eyes, and slept in Kristoff's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the wait, but I've been sick for six days, and a lot of make up work. Shout out to HAFanForever for the positive reviews. <strong>


	8. Coronation Day 2

**Sorry for da wait. I have no idea why I haven't been on her in a while, and I have no excuse for it. I need ideas. I'm runnin' out of them. This is an idea a friend of mine thought of. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsa attend Elsa's second coronation. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Anna woke up to the sound of a fist knocking on her door. "Princess Anna." It was Kai, one of the castle servants. Anna moaned as she got up. "<em>Whoizit,"<em> she slurred.

"It's me, time to get up for your sister's second coronation."

Anna had to process what Kai was talking about. She then realized what Kai had said. Elsa decided to postpone her coronation for a later date, because of, 'the incident.' Anna practically jumped out of bed, changed out of her nightgown, and bolted down the halls for breakfast. Where Elsa was waiting patiently for breakfast to be served. "Morning sis."

Elsa jumped, as she turned around and saw Anna, already in her dress that she wore on her first coronation.

"Well, you're up, bright and early," said Elsa.

"I know," Anna said, "I've been waiting for this day since you announced it a while back, and the best part is, Kristoff will be able to go." Elsa smiled at her sister. Anna has been looking forward to this day, and she knew she wanted Kristoff to go. However, Anna wasn't sure if Kristoff really wanted to come, since he wasn't exactly used to all this royal stuff.

"So," Elsa said, breaking the silence, "do you like Kristoff by any chance?"

"What?" Anna asked, "don't be ridiculous. We're just friends."

"But I did see you and Kristoff kiss near the fjord the day I thawed the summer," Elsa retorted. Anna rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Anna ran to the palace stables, where Kristoff bunked with Sven. Anna was really nervous whether Kristoff wanted to attend or not. She reached for the doors, until Kristoff opened them first, and hit Anna on the nose, causing her to groan in pain. Kristoff's widened.<p>

"Anna, I'm so so sorry," Kristoff panicked, "are you okay?" He put his hand on Anna's back, checking to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine Kristoff, really," she said, "it happens to me all the time."

Kristoff took a look at Anna. He was dumbfounded, as he stared at her gorgeous self. "Wow, Anna. You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, "I'm just gonna go straight to the point. Would you like to go to Elsa's new coronation with me?"

Kristoff thought for a second. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. "I don't know Anna, you know I'm not used to this stuff."

"Come on," Anna whined, you and I can just have the whole night to ourselves. No winter to ruin it, and we can dance the night away."

Kristoff looked at Anna. As usual, she was giving him the puppy face. Kristoff didn't want to let Anna down. "Sure, I'll go."

Anna nearly screamed, and she jumped on him and pecked his cheek more than a dozen times. She tends to do that a lot, in case you didn't notice.

"Okay, okay, Anna, that's enough." Anna gave him an apologetic smile, and she pulled him out of the stables, creating a confused Sven. "Then let's get you ready, mister," she said as she dragged Kristoff to the castle.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in her room getting ready for tonight's party. She was wearing the same dress she wore on her first coronation, but with the exception of the cape, which she ditched back in the mountains. She looked out the window. Dozens and dozens of people from different countries came through the gates. She even saw the prince and princess from Corona. Elsa was putting on her gloves. Even though they were reviled at her first coronation, she was still cautious of letting her powers go during the ball, like last time. A knock came on Elsa's door. "Queen Elsa?"<p>

"Yes?" Elsa said back.

"It's time for the ceremony."

"I'll be right out!"

Elsa let out a deep breath. It was time to go.

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting in front of the podium, and Anna at her side. Elsa wasn't worried about freezing the scepter or the globus cruciger, because she was calm enough to go through, and didn't have to worry about letting her powers go. Elsa grabbed the scepter and globus cruciger, and placed it in her hands. After the speech, Elsa put down the scepter and the globus cruciger, and everyone stood up. Elsa walked out of the hall with Anna trailing behind.<p>

* * *

><p>At the party, Kai introduced Elsa. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he boomed. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna walked in, obviously not on cue, and ran to her spot. Everyone then continued to the party. Anna and Elsa were talking for a while, talking about what their day was like before the coronation started.<p>

"And so I ran to fetch Kristoff," Anna explained, "I was reaching to open the door, and WHAM! He hit me on the nose."

Elsa gasped. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Elsa," Anna said, "you know me, always tripping up."

Kristoff came up to Elsa and Anna. "Hey Anna, Your Majesty."

"Please Kristoff," Elsa said, "no need for that. You're like a brother to me, so just call me Elsa."

"Sorry Your Ma- I mean, Elsa," Kristoff said. Elsa giggled.

Anna grabbed Kristoff's wrist and pulled him out to the dance floor. "Anna," Kristoff laughed, "what are you doing?"

"I want to dance with you," Anna answered.

"But I can't dance," said Kristoff.

"Then I'll teach you," Anna said, as she took his hand and danced to 'Winter's Waltz'. Kristoff wasn't actually as bad of a dancer that he thought he was. Afterwards, the lovely couple came back up to Elsa. "Well, you two where spritely," she joked. Anna just laughed. Kristoff just rolled his eyes. Olaf suddenly popped in between Anna and Elsa. "Hey!"

"Hi Olaf!" said Elsa, "I didn't know you were here, how's the party?"

"Oh, I just got here, and so far, it's great, and Sven's enjoying it too."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa screamed in unison. All the sudden, Sven comes charging in like a bull in a China shop. Everyone in the ballroom panicked, and ran for the exit. Elsa covered her eyes with her face. Sven just ruined the party. Olaf's eyes went wide. "Oops."

Elsa looked at Olaf. "It's okay," she said, "accidents happen, on the bright side, the chocolate fountain is okay."

Then the chocolate fountain suddenly tipped over, and fell.

"Dang it," whined Anna and Elsa in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. Shout out to JediMayukiDaAWESOME and HAFanForever for helping figure out what the little round thing is that Elsa holds. HAFanForever also mentioned that Kristoff isn't really a dancer, so I corrected that. Thanks HAFanForever. See you later.<strong>


	9. Hans' Revenge

**Well, here's probably the most important chapter out of all the one shots. Hans comes to apologize one more time, but Anna won't take it anymore. Please be advised there is very mild violence in this story. Enjoy. Don't worry, this is NOT the final chapter. Enjoy. I also got Olaf's Quest on the 3DS. It's so much fun. **

* * *

><p>It was finally summer. As you might think, Olaf was the first one up. Once the sun hit his flurry, he jumped out of bed like a spring and headed out the door. "SUMMER!" he shouted, while waking Kristoff and Sven up at the same time. Even though Kristoff's been living in Arendelle for quite some time, he still doesn't feel comfortable living in the castle. "Dang it Olaf," he groaned, "can you be a little more quieter?"<p>

"Sorry, Kristoff," Olaf said, "but it's finally summer!" Olaf ran off to tell Anna and Elsa the good news. He first went to Elsa's room. She was still sleeping, until Olaf barged in, startling her. "Elsa, guess what day it is?" he asked her. Elsa slowly sat up. "Let's see," she said, making a thinking pose. "Is it summer?"

"YES!" Olaf shouted with glee, "how did you know?"

"Well," said Elsa, "you have been talking about it all day yesterday."

"Oh, right," Olaf said, feeling guilty. Elsa looked at him. "Don't worry Olaf, I'm not mad or annoyed. In fact, I'm happy that's it's summer too," she said. Olaf beamed, "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What is it?" asked Elsa.

"You wanna take everyone to go swimming later? You know, at the beach?" Olaf asked, eyes with plead.

"Of course!" she said, "I'll tell Kai that I'll be signing out early today, sound good?"

Olaf giggled with glee, and he gave Elsa a nice, warm hug. Elsa returned the hug, and gave him a kiss on his snowy cheek. He blushed a little bit. "Bye Elsa," Olaf said, as he left for Anna's room. Elsa waved goodbye and went to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Hans was hiding in a bush near the castle, waiting for Anna to come outside so he can pull together his real plan. He was going to try to apologize to her, and if she doesn't accept, then he was going to take her back with him to the Southern Isles. Anna skipped joyfully with her best friend, Kristoff, and Olaf. Olaf found a pretty pink flower, and gave it to Anna. She put her hand over her heart, and accepted the gift. She sniffed it, and bent down to hug the little snowman. <em>What's so great about a snowman? <em>Hans thought to himself.

Hans kept watching for a while, until Anna started to come over. "I'll be right back guys," she said, and she walked to the flower garden, oblivious of Hans. Anna was about to put her flower next to all he other flowers that Olaf gave to her, and the bouquet that Kristoff got her on Valentines Day (referring to chapter 4). Hans stepped out of the bush, which startled Anna. She turned around, and gasped when she saw Hans standing in front of her. "Hello, Anna," Hans smirked, "I-"

"NO!" Anna yelled, "NO, NO MORE CHANCES! I'M TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO APOLOGIZE. IT'S NOT WORKING! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

That made Hans tick. He grabbed Anna by the arm, and dragged her along. "HANS!" she screamed, "LET GO OF ME NOW!" Anna kept on struggling. "KRISTOFF, HELP ME!"

Kristoff turned around, only to see Anna being dragged away by Hans. Kristoff growled, and ran after Hans. He ran up to him, and punched him in the jaw, but he still didn't let go of Anna. Anna started getting tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she cried.

"Because I'm getting tired of this," Hans said, "I didn't escape prison for nothing Anna."

"So that's how you got out!" Anna said.

"Way to figure that out," Hans sneered. Kristoff then came up behind Hans, grabbed Anna, and kicked Hans in the leg, which made him fall over. Kristoff came up to Hans, and grabbed him by the collar of his torso. "Never come near my girlfriend ever again," Kristoff sneered. Kristoff then took Hans to the fjord, and tossed him in. Anna sat on the ground, sobbing her eyes out. Kristoff slowly came up to her and rubbed her back as he sat down with her. He put Anna in his lap, and let her cry on him. "Shh," Kristoff cooed, "don't cry Anna. Shh. He's gone now. I've got you." Anna raised her head to look at Kristoff, her eyes bright red. She smiled a weak smile at him. "Thanks for doing that," Anna said. Kristoff smiled at her, and Olaf waddled where the two love birds were. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes Olaf," Anna said, it's just Hans."

"That traitor?" Olaf asked, "where is he? Let me at him."

Anna smiled at him. "It's okay Olaf, he's gone now."

Olaf smiled at her. "Hurray!"

Anna giggled at the little snowman. Kristoff stood up, while offering Anna his hand. She gladly accepted it.

"Come on guys!" Olaf said, "get your bathing suits on, Elsa said we can go swimming!" Anna and Kristoff smiled at each other, and head back to the castle to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Anna, Olaf, Elsa, Kristoff, and even Sven, all went to the small sandy island that Olaf discovered not too long ago, and went swimming. Olaf kept falling apart, but Elsa was glad to help him put him back together. Sven couldn't stop staring at Anna and Elsa. Kristoff spotted him. "Sven, no sir," he hissed. <em>"Sorry," <em>Kristoff said as Sven. Everyone just started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>And another happy ending for our five friends here. I won't be updating until sometime after Easter. Happy Easter to everyone. See you soon!<strong>


	10. Date Night

**I'm gonna try to make these updates weekly, so I don't leave you guys. Enjoy. This takes place a week after Olaf's Flowery Adventure. Check it out if you haven't.**

* * *

><p>Once the morning sun hit her face, Anna jumped out of bed, and got dressed. Today was the day Kristoff was gonna take her on a date, and the best part is, there is no one to ruin it. Hans was in prison again, and everything was peaceful once again in Arendelle. Anna put on a dress very similar to her coronation dress, but with more patterns, and it was pink, instead of green. Anna fixed up her bed hair, and ran downstairs, sliding on the banister on the way down. Elsa was already sitting at the table, patiently waiting for her sister.<p>

Elsa knew that Anna would get up all excited. She's been looking forward to this day for the entire week. "You look beautiful," Elsa said. "Thanks," Anna replied, "what's for breakfast?"

Elsa smiled, "today, the chefs are preparing a huge breakfast, so you'll have to wait and find out." Anna pouted. She hated surprises. After a few minutes, the food arrived, and Anna's jaw went wide. It was chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs on the side, Anna's favorite. "Elsa," she said in awe, "four words. You. Are. The. Best!"

Elsa giggled at her sister's excitement. If Anna was happy, then Elsa was happy. Anna may have eaten like a slob, but Elsa didn't mind. If she told her to use her manners at this time, she wouldn't listen. Elsa just let Anna enjoy her pancakes.

* * *

><p>"Bye Elsa," Anna shouted, as she went out the castle gates. As she walked, Anna saw Marshmallow playing with Olaf. She smiled. She still enjoyed the flowers Olaf got her the other week (Referring to <em>Olaf's Flowery Adventure, <em>my most recent one shot). Anna waved to Olaf and Marshmallow. "Hi guys!" Olaf turned around, and waved back to Anna. Marshmallow did the same. Anna skipped to the castle stables, where Kristoff usually sleeps. One the doors open, Sven jumped up, and licked Anna's face, like he was telling her good morning. "Haha. No, Sven, that's enough!" she giggled as Sven was still licking her face. Kristoff woke up to the sound of Anna's constant giggling. He smiled. Once Sven stopped giving good morning kisses, Anna turned to Kristoff and smiled. "Are you ready?" she asked Kristoff impatiently.

"I'm sorry Anna," he apologized, "but I have to work today."

"What?!" Anna asked in shock.

"I'm kidding Anna," Kristoff said while giggling, "I would never cancel on our date. Let's go."

Anna playfully slapped him. "Don't do that to me," she whined. Kristoff hopped on the sled, lending a hand to Anna. "Thank you, kind sir," she said in a mock polite tone, "and are you forgetting someone?" Kristoff looked at Anna, then at an impatient Sven. "Whoops," he said, and he hopped out of the sled to hook Sven up. After that, Kristoff grabbed hold of the reins, and whipped them together, and Sven started to run. "So, where are we going?" Anna asked. "You'll see," Kristoff smirked.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes into the ride, Anna started getting hungry. She has been complaining for a minute, then Kristoff lost it. "Just be patient Anna," he said in an accidental yell. That kept Anna's mouth shut for the rest of the trip.<p>

Once they arrived, Anna stared in awe. They stopped at the North Mountain, and at the peak, stood Elsa's ice palace that she built when she went turbo (get it?). "Here we are," said Kristoff, as he was unloading the sled. "Is this where we're having our date?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Kristoff replied, and we're going inside."

"Really?" Anna squealed. She ran after Kristoff, and they carried their picnic inside the ice palace. Once they set up for their dinner, Anna took the first bite out of her sandwich that Kristoff made for her. "Mmm," she moaned, "this is delicious. How do you know how to make one?"

"Well," Kristoff started, "I guess it's a natural instinct." Anna giggled. She thought it was adorable when the was being sarcastic. "Look, Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I got annoying on the way here," she said, "I always complain when I get hungry."

"No need to apologize Anna," Kristoff said, "I kind of lost my temper back there."

"Oh well," Anna said, "the past is in the past."

Kristoff giggled. Anna jumped up. "Hey. Kristoff," she said, "let's dance, c'mon."

"But Anna," said Kristoff, "just like I told you, I'm not a good dancer."

"But you did so well back at the coronation," Anna whined. She began to give Kristoff the puppy eyes that Kristoff couldn't stand. Kristoff tried hard to resist, but it was so hard.

"Okay, okay," he said, "I give in."

Anna jumped up and down for joy, and pulled Kristoff up from the floor, slightly startling him. Anna got into the waltz position (I have no idea how to explain where what hand goes where. Sorry), and started taking the male role, leading Kristoff. "Anna," he said, "I know I can't dance, but I think I'm supposed to lead."

"I know," Anna said, "I'm just getting us a head start."

They continued to dance, while Anna was humming, _For the First Time in Forever_. Kristoff was getting the hang of it, and started dancing like a pro. "There you go!" Anna cheered. After they finished dancing, they went back to the picnic blanket that they set up. "That was a lot of fun," Kristoff said.

"It was," Anna said, "so, are we going home?"

"What? No," Kristoff said, there's still plenty to do, come on."

He helped Anna to her feet and started to load the sled, with Sven patiently waiting. "_About time!" _Kristoff said as Sven.

"Sorry buddy," Kristoff said, "we were just goofing off."

After loading the sled, Kristoff and Anna hopped on, and headed back the way they came in.

"So," Anna said, "where are we going now?"

"We," Kristoff started, "are going to see the sunset.

"Yea!" Anna shouted. They rode off near a clearing where they could sit and watch the sun go down. Once they sat down, Anna looked at him. "Thanks for today."

"No problem Anna," Kristoff said, "I'll take you out anytime if I could."

After staring into each other's eyes, they began to lean closer to each other. "I love you," whispered Kristoff.

"I love you too," Anna said, "Kristopher."

Kristoff giggled, and their lips met. They kissed the whole time the sun was going down.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. How sweet. What a happy ending. More one shots on the way. Stay tuned for next week's story where Anna and Kristoff challenge each other to a board game.<strong>


	11. Anna's New Game

**I got this idea while writing my previous one shot. Anna makes up her own board game, and forces Kristoff to play with her. Enjoy. It's also my birthday today, so I'd thought I write today.**

* * *

><p>Kristoff finished his breakfast and went to his new room in the castle. Kristoff finally decided to get a room in the palace instead of the stables with Sven, who was still not used to Kristoff being in there with him. Kristoff got ready for the day, brushed his hair, and a fresh pair of clothes. He was thinking about collecting a few pounds of ice, since he was behind schedule (mainly thanks to Anna). Kristoff was walking through the halls, until he bumped into a speedy Anna. They both fell to the floor, and laughed.<p>

"Sorry Kristoff," Anna apologized, "I was actually coming to find you."

_That's bad news, _Kristoff thought. "What is it?"

"Well, I came up with a fun little board game. I made it myself!"

Kristoff was stunned. He didn't know Anna had the skill to make a board game. "You made it yourself?" he asked.

Anna laughed. "No, silly. I had the carpenter make it for me."

Kristoff laughed under his breath. "Look, I know you want me to play right now, but I'm way behind schedule with my business. I'll have to play later. Sound good?"

Anna huffed, "come on!" Can't your business wait, and spend more time with your little feisty pants?" Kristoff laughed at the way she said, "your little feisty pants."

"I'm sorry Anna, but I have lots of work to do, I'll play later," Kristoff said, slightly yelling. Anna looked down at the floor, and nodded. "I understand, we'll play tomorrow." Kristoff thought for a minute. He regretted what he said already. _She's right, _he thought, _I need to spend more time with her_. "Anna?"

Anna turned around. "Yes?"

"I'll play with you. I'll do work tomorrow."

"Yippee!" Anna screamed for joy, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Anna grabbed Kristoff's arm, and dragged him across the hall.

* * *

><p>Anna led Kristoff to the library, and sat down at the table where the chess set is. Anna moved the chess set to the side, and placed her game on the table. "This game is called, 'Frozen Land'!"<p>

"Clever title," Kristoff said. "I'll be the sled."

"And I'll be the snowman!" Anna yelled gleefully. They both picked up their game pieces, and placed them at the start.

"Now," Anna said, "the key to win this game, is to get your little game piece, to the end of the board. Got it?"

"I think so?" Kristoff questioned, "I've never played a board game before." Anna smiled at him. "That's okay. "I'll teach you."

Anna began to explain to Kristoff how a board game works. "Basically, you roll the dice, and however many dots there are, that's how many spaces you move. Like this." Anna rolled the die, and got a five. "Okay, so now I move five spaces." Anna moved her piece five spaces. "And one more thing," she said, "these squares are spaces, and some are special. For example, if you land on a wolf, you have to move back three spaces, and if you land on a snowflake, then you move four spaces forward. Understand?"

"Uh," Kristoff said, "I think so."

Anna laughed. "Don't worry. I'll walk you through along the way. Now it's your turn."

Kristoff picked up the die, and rolled it across the table. He got a two. "Great job Kristoff!" Anna cheered, "now you move two spaces. Kristoff moved his sled piece two spaces, and landed on a snowflake. "Yea!" Anna said, "you can now move ahead four more spaces. Unfortunately, he landed on a wolf.

"Oooo," Anna said, "too bad, looks like you'll have to move back three spaces. Sorry." Kristoff sighed, and moved his piece three spaces onto a plain spot. "What now?"

"Nothing," Anna said, "the blank ones don't do anything, so it's my turn." Anna rolled the die, and rolled a six, and she moved her piece six spaces, and landed on a plain space.

* * *

><p>They kept on playing for about an hour, and Anna was in the lead. Kristoff was only ten spaces away from Anna. It was Kristoff's turn, and he rolled a six. He pumped his fist in the air. He moved six, and was only four more away from Anna. Anna picked up the dice, and rolled a one. She huffed, and moved her snowman one space. She was only twelve spaces away from the end. "I'm so close," Anna said, "your turn Kris."<p>

Kristoff grabbed the dice, and rolled a five. He ended up landing on a special space that he never noticed. "What's this?" he asked.

"Anna looked carefully at the spot Kristoff landed on. She gasped. "Kristoff," she said, "it says, 'you saved Arendelle from the eternal winter, go finish. Kristoff, you won!"

"Kristoff's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

Kristoff moved his piece to the final space, and smiled. Anna smiled at him. "I guess this is revenge for me beating you at the race, huh?"

"I guess so," Kristoff said, "good game. Another round?"

"Of course!" Anna yelled in glee. They both sat back down at the table, and reset the board. They had fun playing it, and would do it for years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a fun one to write. I'll see you guys soon, and leave me suggestions. I need them. I still need to decide next week's story, so go ahead and throw me an idea.<strong>


	12. The Big Question

**This story takes place straight after my solo story, Olaf's Flower Adventure, read that first, not that I'm forcing you. Anna puts her flowers in her new personal garden. Please, please PLEASE give me ideas. I don't have anymore. Help me, can you? Thanks to all the reviewers, and I wouldn't be continuing this story without you guys. This might go for 100 chapters with all this constructive criticism and support. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>About a few minutes after Olaf and Marshmallow gave Anna and Elsa their flowers, the two sisters went to Anna's personal garden, in which Elsa gave to her as a birthday present. Anna placed hers right next to the bouquet of flowers Kristoff bought for her on Valentine's Day (referring to chapter 4), which were roses. Elsa put her flowers in the royal garden, where the gardener saw Elsa walk past. "Afternoon, Your Majesty," he greeted. "Good afternoon Tim," Elsa greeted back, "wow, the flowers look lovely today!"<p>

"Yep," Tim said, "they sure are."

Elsa set her flowers next to daffodils that Olaf picked for her a while back. Elsa placed her flowers down, and walked back to Anna. "Hey, Anna," Elsa said. "I have documents I have to finish signing, but we'll hang out later, okay?"

Anna nodded. The royal sisters waved goodbye to each other, and Anna walked back to Kristoff, still stunned at how Olaf managed to befriend the giant snow monster that tried to kill them no longer than three months ago. He tried to shake it off, but he couldn't. Anna looked at him with concern. "Kristoff, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Kristoff looked back at Anna once she said "sweetheart". It was a rare thing for her to call him that. Kristoff nodded, and patted his hand down on the bench so Anna can sit. She sat down with him, and Kristoff wrapped his arm around her. "Anna?" Kristoff asked, "can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Anna said, jokingly.

Kristoff smirked at her. "Ha ha, very funny. But seriously."

Kristoff looked at her. "Now, this may seem crazy," he started, "but after three months since I've known you, I've kinda had a crush on you."

Anna's eyes went open. "R-really?" she said at a loss for words. Kristoff nodded. "So, what I really wanted to ask was, will you be my girlfriend?"

Anna was speechless. She had a crush on him too, but he didn't think that he would ask to be his girlfriend for maybe in a year or so. "Oh, Kristoff," Anna finally said. "I've also had a crush on you since we kissed on the dock the day Elsa thawed Arendelle. Of COURSE I'll be your girlfriend."

It was Kristoff's turn to be speechless. He didn't think she would say yes. "Kristoff laughed in joy, and grabbed Anna by the waist, picked her up in the air, and spun her around in circles. "This is amazing," he said, "but should we tell Elsa?"

"Of course," Anna said, "I'll tell her when we see each other next. Or, we could tell her together at dinner!"

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "Sounds good," he said. Kristoff stood up, and held his hand out to Anna, in which she gladly accepted his hand. They walked hand in hand all the way to the castle.

* * *

><p>For dinner, was pasta. A royal of Italy gave Elsa the recipe during her second coronation (referring to chapter 8, but it wasn't seen in the actual chapter). Elsa kept forgetting about that recipe until she found it laying on her desk while going over documents. She was later joined by Anna and Kristoff in the dining room. The couple cound't wait to tell Elsa the good news during the meal. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa sat down at the table, and the royal chefs brought the food out about five minutes later. As soon it was served, Anna went on, and stuffed her face with pasta. Elsa glared at her. Once Anna noticed Elsa and Kristoff were staring at her, she swallowed the food, and laughed a guilty laugh.<p>

"Anna, manners," Elsa said, not happy with Anna.

"Sorry," Anna said, "but we have something incredible to tell you!"

Elsa looked at Anna in confusion. "What is it?"

Anna began to giggle. "Me and Kristoff are now boyfriend and girlfriend," Anna said, pulling Kristoff out of his seat. Elsa smiled at Anna. "Anna, that's amazing!"

"So, your okay with it?" Anna asked.

"Of course!" Elsa said, "in fact, you have my blessing to be married whenever you decide to. Kristoff has been really sweet to you, and you guys are perfect for each other in my opinion."

Anna grinned at Elsa. "Thanks sis! Does this mean we get our own room together?"

"Whoa, whoa," Elsa said, "let's not go too far with this."

Anna laughed, "I was just kidding about that."

They continued to eat their dinner, talking about their day, and enjoying their company.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was short, but Kristoff did it. He asked Anna to be his girlfriend. I hope you enjoyed it. Please help me with ideas. I'd love them (unless they have to do anything with the list in chapter 2, and I won't accept any of those). Have a good day.<strong>


	13. The Lonely Girl

**This idea just came in my head all the sudden. Someone made a suggestion in my Mr. Peabody and Sherman fic, and it was where Sherman finds a little girl on the street, and decides to take her in. I thought I would take my suggestion, and put it into a Frozen story instead. This will also be a separate story, with this chapter included. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Anna was walking with Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf down the market street. Elsa decided to take the day off and spend time with her little sister, since she was practically begging her to spend the day with her. Plus, Elsa had stacks and stacks of documents that she finished the night before, and wanted to take a break. Olaf was looking at flowers and picking at fruit. From time to time he would run off to play with some of the kids, since they all adored Olaf. Anna found a brand new shop with multiple accessories. Including earrings, necklaces, and bracelets.<p>

"Elsa can I get one?" Anna begged.

"I don't see why not," Elsa replied. Anna jumped up and down with excitement, and grabbed a necklace with a little crown on it.

"That would be seventy," said the owner of the shop. Anna gave him the amount, and walked away happy. She ran to Kristoff.

"Look at this!" she squealed. Anna held up the necklace.

"That's really pretty," Kristoff said. "Here, I'll put it on for you."

Anna turned around to where he could put on the necklace. He rapped it around Anna's neck, and clipped it so it would stay in place.

"There," Kristoff said in approval. Anna turned around to face Kristoff.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," Kristoff said. Anna blushed. Then she heard Olaf running to her.

"Anna! Anna come here!" he shouted. Anna was confused. "What's wrong Olaf?"

"I was playing with the kids, and I saw someone sitting in the corner all alone. Can we see if we can help him or her?" Olaf asked, out of breath. Anna nodded immediately. Anna grabbed Kristoff and Elsa and walked to where the little kid was sitting. Once they got there, they noticed that it was a little girl, most likely seven or eight years old. She had strawberry blond hair, similar to Anna's, and wore a torn up sky blue skirt just above her ankles. She was also crying. Something was definitely wrong.

Anna was the first to speak. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The little girl looked up. Her face was red from crying. "M-my parents l-left me b-behind," the girl said, "a-and no o-one will h-help me." She sobbed harder. Anna put a comforting hand on the girl's back, and rubbed it. "What's your name?" Anna asked.

"My n-name is A-annie," Annie said through tears.

"Hi Annie," Anna greeted, "my name is Anna. This is my boyfriend, Kristoff, and this is my sister, Queen Elsa."

Annie looked up. "Your majesty," she said, trying to bow. Elsa giggled. "No need to call me that. Just call me Elsa."

Olaf walked in. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Annie was shocked by the little snowman, but calmed down, knowing that he was friendly. She giggled, and hugged him back.

"Here," Anna said, "why don't you come to the castle with us?"

Annie smiled. "Really?"

Anna nodded. "Of course."

Annie stood up, and hugged Anna. "Thank you!"

Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf walked Annie back to the castle. _We should keep her until we can find her parents,_ Anna thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate to end the chapter here, but this will be a continuing story which will be called, <em>A New Member of the Family.<em> Stay tuned. This chapter will also be in said story.**


	14. A Day at the Beach

**I'm back. This is on my profile, but here it is again. A Frozen Eclipse of the Heart will be updated on Mondays, and A New Member of the Family will be updated on Wednesdays. Enjoy. This time, Anna and Kristoff go to the beach!**

* * *

><p>Anna hopped onto Kristoff's sled. She was very excited for today, because Kristoff wanted to take Anna to the beach to relax and play in the water. Olaf wanted to come too, but Anna told him that she wanted to spend some time with Kristoff alone. She said it in a nice way of course. Olaf understood, and ran off to play with the kids. Kristoff finished loading the sled, and hopped on. Kristoff was excited to go to the beach as well, mainly because he hasn't done it in a while, and he had the week off from collecting ice. After hooking Sven up, Kristoff grabbed hold of the reigns, and with a crack, Sven was off. It was silent for a few minutes into the ride, until Anna broke the silence.<p>

"Man, I'm excited for today!" Anna said with joy.

"Me too," Kristoff said, "You're excited too, aren't you Sven?"

"_I sure am,_" Kristoff said as Sven, "_and there'll be chicks there too!_"

Anna laughed, and Kristoff glared at Sven. "Oh buddy. What am I gonna do with you?"

Anna giggled, and she put her head on Kristoff's shoulder, closing her eyes. Kristoff wrapped his arm around Anna, which made her smile, and they headed down to the local beach that a certain someone recently opened up.

* * *

><p>Kristoff and Anna both unloaded the sled, and went to the booth. Anna and Kristoff were greeted by none other, than Oaken. He was the owner of the beach, which was called, <em>Wandering Oaken's Beachside. And Spa.<em> Anna got jumpy when she saw the word spa on the billboard. "Woo hoo!" Oaken greeted with his usual smile and German accent.

"Hi Oaken!" Anna greeted with a smile. Kristoff, not so much. He was still sorta scared of him. Oaken threw him out when Kristoff called him a crook. It made Kristoff's head hurt just by thinking about it. Anna payed the amount it was to go in, and the lovely couple walked in to set up their spot.

Anna lay down the beach towel, while Kristoff set up an umbrella so they don't burn from the scorching hot sun. Anna went to the bathroom to change into her bathing suit. Kristoff was already had his swim trunks on, so he just took off his shirt, and sat on the towel patiently waiting for Anna to get ready. He was really nervous. Anna just bought a new bathing suit, so he didn't know what to expect. Yes, he's seen her in one before, but she's been wearing the one for a while now. Once Anna came out, his mouth fell open. She looked stunning. I was a one piece, pink swim suit.

"What do you think?" Anna asked. Kristoff gulped. "Uh," he said, "you look really pretty." Anna blushed. "Thank you."

Anna pulled Kristoff off the beach towel, and she dragged him into the water. The water was very warm. Warmer than usual even. Anna began splashing around, until Kristoff splashed her with a little bit of water. She looked back at him. Kristoff looked around, whistling, passing it off as if he didn't do anything. Anna grinned an evil grin, and took a whole wave of water, and splashed it on him. He gasped, then he got her back with another splash of water. They kept splashing each other like they were little kids, and they both got drenched.

After a ton of fun splashing each other, they both agreed that it was time for lunch. Anna packed a sandwich, and of course. Chocolate. She gobbled them both down faster than Marshmallow throwing someone across the hall.

"I'm stuffed," Anna groaned.

"Then you shouldn't of eaten all that chocolate," Kristoff retorted. Anna playfully shoved him. They talked for a while, and Anna begged Kristoff to go to the spa.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked. "Can I go to the spa? I really need it right now."

Kristoff thought for a minute, but almost long enough that Anna was about to give him the puppy eyes again. "Alright," Kristoff finally said.

Anna squealed, and ran to the spa entrance. Anna paid her fee to get in, and she lay down on the spa bed. Kristoff patiently waited for Anna to get out. While he was waiting, he saw the latest Arendelle newspaper, which was recently put together by a group of kids, with the approval of Elsa of course.

After about thirty minutes, Anna finally came out, and felt refreshed.

"That was the most refreshing thing ever!" Anna said, as they both headed for the door. They sunbathed for a few minutes, then they decided it was time to pack up and head back to Arendelle. After Anna got dressed, they both loaded up the sled, and headed home.

"I had a blast today," Anna said, "we should totally do that again."

"I agree," said Kristoff. They rode the rest of the way home with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Stay tuned until Wednesday, for the next chapter in A New Member of the Family.<strong>


	15. The Memories Return

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I was supposed to. I was at my dad's, which has no computer access there at all. So, if I don't update on Monday's, that means I am at my dad's. I need ideas. I still don't have any left. They just pop up. This chapter won't be too long, but here ya go. This will be a hurt/comfort one, since I haven't done one in a while. Now, a user named Anonymous, pointed out that Anna cried in almost ever chapter, which I realized. I'm sorry, but Anna's gonna cry again. Here we go.**

* * *

><p>It was noon in the kingdom of Arendelle. Kids were laughing and singing, adults were shopping around town, and royal servants walked around. In the castle, there is a queen at her desk, signing and going over trade agreements. One was none other than the Duke of Weselton, who kept on begging for forgiveness. Elsa sighed, and put that letter to the side. A servant knocked on Elsa's door.<p>

"Come in," Elsa politely said.

"It's me, Your Majesty," Gerda, one of the head maids, said. "It's time for lunch."

"Thank you," Elsa said, and Gerda closed the door. Elsa got up from her chair, and walked to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Anna was in her room with Kristoff, who was currently losing to Anna's board game, Frozen Land. He loved playing that game with Anna, mainly because he won almost every time. Olaf was playing too, but he was doing better than Kristoff. It was strange to Kristoff, because Olaf didn't really have a brain, so he thought that Olaf wouldn't do good. It was Anna's turn, and she got, none other than a three, which was all she needed to win the game. Anna shot her arms in the air.<p>

"I won!" Anna shouted. Kristoff laughed at her joyful self. "Good game," Kristoff said, being the good sport he is. He stuck his hand out, and Anna took it, and making a handshake. Gerda knocked on the door. "It's time for lunch Princess Anna."

"Coming!" Anna said, as she grabbed Kristoff's arm and pulled him out the door. Olaf trailed behind them.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat down at the table, with Anna and Kristoff right behind her. Kristoff took a seat across from Elsa, and Anna sat next to Kristoff. Olaf decided to join his friends, so he sat next to Elsa, since he thought that she was getting lonely all by herself.<p>

"Mind if I sit here?" Olaf asked Elsa.

"Of course you can," Elsa said, "you don't even have to ask anymore. You're more than welcome to sit with us anytime."

"Yay!" Olaf giggled, and Anna and Elsa giggled at the snowman. As lunch was served, Anna began to brag about her victory in Frozen Land, and Kristoff rolled his eyes. Elsa giggled at Kristoff. He just covered his face in embarrassment.

"Yeah, and I got second place!" Olaf said cheerfully."

"Congratulations Olaf," Elsa said at the little snowman. "That deserves a warm hug." Elsa reached down to Olaf's height, and hugged him. Olaf gladly returned the hug, and laughed.

"So, what did you do today Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Oh, well," Elsa said, "I got another letter from the Duke of Weselton asking for forgiveness." Anna sighed. "Again?"

Elsa nodded, "and a letter from the Southern Isles." This made Anna gasp. "What did they say?"

Elsa shook her head. "They want forgiveness as well, and Hans signed it."

Anna shook her head in disbelief, and ran out of the dining hall. Kristoff looked at her, and back at Elsa.

"I'll talk to her," he said, and walked up to leave the room.

* * *

><p>Kristoff walked up to Anna's room, and heard her crying. He knocked on the door. "Anna?"<p>

Anna opened the door. What Kristoff saw, was a tear stained Anna, with her face red from crying. Kristoff stepped in the room, and walked Anna to her bed. He put a comforting hand on her, and rubbed her back. Anna brought her head to his chest, and kept on crying. After about two minutes, Kristoff spoke.

"What's wrong," he asked, even though he probably knew the answer to that.

"Nothing," Anna said, "it's just that, what Elsa said reminded me of the time he left me in that room to die." She began to sob harder. Kristoff started to rub her back again.

"It's okay," Kristoff cooed, "Hans is gone now, and can't hurt you, and if he does, I'll throw him in the fjord again."

Anna laughed. "You're right Kristoff," she said, "come on, let's go back and finish lunch."

Kristoff agreed, and they headed back to the dining hall, with no worries about Hans or the Southern Isles.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go. Hope you enjoyed. See you next week.<strong>


	16. A Rainy Date

**Sorry for the late update. I had a strong case of writer's block for this story, but I finally came up with a story with the help of a friend. Here you go!**

* * *

><p><span>A Rainy Date<span>

Kristoff decided to take Anna on another date. It was a perfect day, so why not? Also, Kristoff didn't have to work today either. Kristoff was going to take Anna to a decent restaurant in the market called, _Arendelight_, where they serve the best Norwegian dishes around. Afterwards, he was gonna take Anna for a walk, and maybe to a play that a few of the kids put together for the whole kingdom to see. Kristoff walked up to Anna's door, and knocked.

"Come in!" Anna said in a sing song voice. Kristoff walked in, and Anna turned to look at him. "Oh, hello," she said.

"Hey," Kristoff said. "Ready to go?"

"Almost," Anna replied, "just let me get my boots on."

Anna loved wearing boots. It's been her favorite type of footwear since her adventure with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. She slid on her brand new pair that she recently bought. They were similar to her boots she bought at Oaken's, but brown and with silver patterns on them (no, they're not cowboy boots). "Okay, I'm ready," Anna said after she slid her boots on her feet. "What do you think of my new boots?" she asked in curiosity. Kristoff looked at her boots for a second. "I really like them," he replied.

"Thanks," Anna said. "You look handsome."

"You do too. I mean you don't look handsome, but you look pretty," Kristoff stammered. Anna giggled. "Thank you. Ready to go?" Kristoff nodded. They exited Anna's room. Kristoff let Anna go first. Anna smiled at him, and they headed to the market.

* * *

><p>"So," Anna asked as they were walking, "where are we going?"<p>

"We," Kristoff started, "are going to eat at _Arendelight_, where I've heard they have the best food throughout all of Arendelle."

"That sounds lovely," Anna said. "I can't wait."

They walked for a little while until they arrived at _Arendelight_. The bartender lead them to their seats, and they placed their orders.

"I would like the Lemon Cake Cod, with Rubarb Pudding on the side please," Anna said.

"And, I would like the Baked Cheese Omelet, and that's it," Kristoff ordered.

"Your food will be out shortly," the bartender said, and walked off.

"I'm really excited to try these out," Anna said, "they look so good."

"Me too," Kristoff said, "people say these are the best around." About fifteen minutes later, the bartender arrived with their food. Anna was the first to try her dish. She immediately loved it. "This is SO good!" Anna said. "They weren't kidding when they said it was the best." Kristoff laughed, and tried his food. He loved it. He took another bite. "These are delicious!" he said. "We'll have to come back here more often."

Once they finished their food, they headed out to their next destination. The play that the kids put together. As they walked, Anna noticed the sky started to look gray.

"Kristoff?" Anna said, "is it supposed to rain today?"

"I'm not sure," Kristoff said, "there needs to be a way to check ahead of time."

"I agree," Anna said. As they approached the stage that the play was gonna be on, Kristoff felt a raindrop hit his arm. A few more raindrops fell, and kept falling harder. "Anna," Kristoff said. "We need to go inside." Anna nodded, and they both headed to the stables, which wasn't too far away from where they were. It was down pouring, and Anna and Kristoff ran inside the stables, and shut the doors.

"Wow," Anna said, "we were only out there for a few seconds, and I'm soaked!" Kristoff laughed, and got an extra blanket. As he was doing so, Sven noticed them, and started panting in excitement. Kristoff walked over to Sven. "Hey buddy," Kristoff said. "Mind if we stay here for a while?"

_"Sure, why not. It's gets lonely here at times anyway." _Kristoff said in his Sven voice. Anna laughed at Kristoff. They both sat down on the ground, with Anna laying her head on Kristoff's shoulder. They were disappointed that they couldn't see the play. Anna was curious on how it would turn out. Anna sighed. Kristoff noticed the disappointment in her eyes

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

"Nothing," Anna said, "I'm a little upset about the rain, and how it decided to come at the wrong time."

"Me too," Kristoff said, "but we can always see the play at anytime I'm sure."

"Yeah," Anna said, "but as long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go." Kristoff smiled. "I agree."

Kristoff wrapped his arm around Anna, and they closed their eyes listening to the rain falling on the ground.

* * *

><p>Anna and Kristoff sat on the floor for a few minutes until Anna decided to break the silence. "Kristoff?" Anna asked. Kristoff looked at her. "You don't have to work tomorrow, do you?" she asked.<p>

"Sadly, yes," Kristoff said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "But we will see that play, I promise."

"Thank you," Anna said, and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, Olaf barged into the stables, trying to catch his breath. "Man, am I out of shape," he said.

"Olaf?" Anna asked, "how'd you get here? Wouldn't you melt from the rain?"

"Well," Olaf said, "I think my flurry is water proof or something." Anna giggled at Olaf, and motioned him to sit down next to her. He ran up and sat next to her. "So," Olaf said, "how'd the date go?"

"Well, we ate at _Arendelight_, and then we were on our way to see the new play some kids put together, but it started raining on us."

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were silent for a while, listening to the rain pour all around Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I don't know if I'll continue this story for much longer. I can't think of any other ideas, and I have A New Member of the Family to work on. It'll go on, but Maybe for five or six more chapters. Have a good day.<strong>


	17. Anniversary of The Great Thaw

**I hate to say it, but this will be the last chapter for A Frozen Eclipse of the Heart. I've decided to stop because 1. I have no ideas left. 2. I have a new one shot series I have in mind. It'll be about the four main characters of the movie, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf. No worries, Sven will be included too, but since the character limit is four for the summary, I just chose those four (I hope you guys know what I'm talking about). I used July 9 as the date, because the month was July in the movie, and July 9 is my brother's birthday. This one shot will also be included in that story, but this Author's Note won't be included, but replaced with a different A/N. Enjoy the final chapter, and thank you to all my reviewers and favorites.**

* * *

><p>Elsa had been planning a celebration for one year since The Great Thaw, and she wanted it to be a surprise for Anna. Elsa thought that Anna would love to be surprised with a celebration since the sisters reunited. She was currently setting up the decorations in the ballroom, where the party will be. The date of the thaw was on July 9, and to Elsa's surprise, Anna wasn't constantly reminding her of the day. <em>Did Anna forget? I figured she would getting really jumpy about<em> thought to herself as she was creating icicles across the ceiling. Elsa knew of some nice decorations that she could create and spread across the ballroom. Elsa also asked Olaf and Kristoff to help out with the surprise. Olaf came in with a clipboard, and glasses that he found lying around. Elsa giggled at the snowman's appearance.

"How's everything holding up?" Elsa asked, trying to hide a laugh.

"Well," Olaf said, "all the banners are hung up throughout the halls. Speaking of which, won't Anna see them?"

"Oh, now that I think about it," Elsa said, but then thought again. "I doubt she will know what it's for. She might think they're for a Christmas party or my birthday or something."

Olaf nodded, and continued his status report. "The ice rink in the yard is ready to go, and all the citizens are skating. So that'll make Anna think you did it just for fun."

"Very good," Elsa said, nodding in approval.

"All the band members are ready and setting up over in the corner," Olaf pointed to wear all the musicians were setting up for the party.

"Splendid," Elsa said, "and I have all my custom made decorations set up and ready."

"Great!" Olaf jumped in excitement, making is glasses fall off his face. Elsa giggled. "I believe we're all set up for tonight's celebration."

"Yay!" Olaf said, throwing his arms in the air. Elsa laughed at Olaf's silliness. Kristoff came in through the door also with a checklist. "Everything is set and ready to go, Queen Elsa."

"Fantastic," Elsa said. "Oh, and by the way. I want to thank you both for your help. It made this plan go much smoother."

"The pleasure is all ours, Your Majesty," Kristoff said, bowing.

"Now now, Kristoff," Elsa said, "I've told you before. You don't have to call me by my formal name. You're apart of our family now."

"Sorry, Elsa," Kristoff apologized.

"No need to apologize," Elsa said. "We'll start the party in a few hours." Olaf and Kristoff nodded. Elsa turned around. "Olaf," she called.

"Yes Elsa?" Olaf asked. Elsa closed her eyes for a second. "Please try not to let Sven in the castle tonight. And Kristoff, keep an eye on him tonight. Make sure he doesn't do it."

"What?" Kristoff complained, "I have to watch him?"

"It's the Queen's orders," Elsa snapped, "unless you want to be turned into one of my custom ice decorations for tonight's party." Kristoff gulped. "W-will do Your Majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>Four hours later<strong>

Elsa went in to knock on Anna's bedroom door. Elsa was able to entertain Anna by giving her a quill pen and paper, and asked her to draw her something. Anna wasn't the best artist, but she was pretty decent. Anna drew a snowflake for Elsa, and pick axe for Kristoff, and a flower with a smiley face for Olaf.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, "It's me, Elsa. May I come in?" Silence. Elsa just walked in, only to find her asleep on the desk. Luckily, the drawings were put to the side of the desk, so they weren't under Anna's head. Elsa laughed at the scene before her, and shook Anna awake.

"Huh? _Whoizit? _Anna slurred.

"It's your sister, Elsa."

"Elsa?" Anna said, taking a minute to know who it was.

"Yes," Elsa replied. "It's time for dinner." Anna looked at her grandfather clock. "But it's only five, dinner's not until seven."

"I know," Elsa said, "but I've asked the chefs to prepare dinner early tonight."

"Why?" Anna asked. Elsa had to think through this one, but an idea popped up in her head. "Because I have a very important meeting this evening, and I won't be able to eat then."

"Oh, okay," Anna said. The sisters continued to walk down the halls until they reached the doors to the ballroom.

"Wait," Anna said, "are we eating in the ballroom?" Elsa nodded, and opened the door. Anna gasped at the sight.

"Elsa, what's all this?" Anna asked. Elsa giggled. "I thought you would remember. Today is the anniversary of The Great Thaw." Anna's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, that's right! How could that slip my mind?" Elsa giggled, and Kristoff and Olaf walked in the ballroom. Anna turned around, and hugged Kristoff, and then bent down to hug Olaf.

"Hehe. I LOVE warm hugs!" Olaf said. Anna smiled at him. She then turned to Elsa. "The guest will be arriving shortly, so you better get ready," Elsa said. Anna nodded and ran back up to her room to change.

* * *

><p>Dignitaries from all over the world came to celebrate the anniversary of The Great Thaw. People from France, all the way to Germany came to honor the Queen and her work over the past year. The Duke of Weselton was nowhere to be seen, neither was anybody from the Southern Isles (much to Anna's relief). As people were talking to the Queen, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were on the dance floor, dancing the night away. Olaf was just bouncing, but Anna and Kristoff didn't mind. Everyone left at about midnight, and boy was Anna pooped. Once the ships were out of sight, Anna immediately ran to her room, and lay down on the bed. She didn't feel like changing into her nightgown, but if she didn't, Elsa wouldn't be happy with her. So she changed, and went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys again for the support. I've had a lot of fun writing this story. I should be posting the new story today, so be aware. The new story will be called, Friends till the End. See you guys then.<strong>


	18. Ice Harvesting Disaster Rewrite Notice

**I'm here to say that the first and second chapters of my first story, Ice Harvest Disaster, will be rewritten for my other one shot series, Friends till the End. It will be all in one part instead of two. I feel like doing this, because it felt cheesy in some ways. And I felt like the characters were OOC. The original will stay on this story though. Stay tuned for the Ice Harvest Disaster rewrite.**


End file.
